The present invention relates to a chair and more particularly to a unique mechanism for causing synchronized, vertical height adjustment of the chair armrests.
A wide variety of chairs are presently available for use in the office environment. Such chairs typically include multiple adjustment features in order to adapt the chairs to the particular task and the particular user. The chairs may include vertical seat height adjustment, back height adjustment and the like. Such office chairs may also include spaced armrests. Heretofore, the vertical positioning of the armrests with respect to the seat, has been fixed. A need exists for a chair and armrest height adjustment mechanism which permits synchronized, simultaneous adjustment of the armrests with respect to their supports and the chair seat.